It can be dangerous for an adult with another person to escape from an upper floor of a building in an emergency, such as a fire, using a collapsible ladder deployed through one of the building windows because carrying the other person while attempting to descend the collapsible ladder can result in falls and other tragic accidents causing injuries. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a collapsible fire escape ladder that included a restraint seat at the bottom end thereof within which the other person could be restrained and lowered safely to the ground to allow the adult to descend the collapsible ladder in as safe a manner as possible after the other person is safely on the ground. Because the restraint seat could tip forward while lowering the other person, needlessly scaring the other person and leading to possible panic, it would be a further benefit to have a collapsible fire escape ladder that included an anti-tip restraint seat to prevent or minimize such tipping.